criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Crime and Punishment
(in Renaissance) }} Crime and Punishment is a case featured in Criminal Case as the tenth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred first case overall. It is the final case to take place in The 1960s. Plot Jack and the player met up with Nicoletta Marconi outside the Soviet embassy in Washington, D.C., after which she told the team to infiltrate the embassy once she disabled the security system. When the signal was given, the team went in, only to find Ambassador Lev Romanov strangled to death on the embassy driveway. The Soviet security personnel tasked the team to carry out the investigation. During the investigation, the team found out Marina had disobeyed Amy's orders and met Lev in secret, making her a suspect. Marina later informed the team that Lev had spoken in the US Congress earlier that week. Soon afterwards, news of Lev's murder spread on Soviet news, heightening tensions between the Soviet Union and the US. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Congressman Graham Winslow for the murder. Upon his confession, Winslow admitted to killing the ambassador to kickstart an armed conflict between the USSR and USA so that the USA could wipe out the USSR immediately. The team then took him to the judge to answer for his crimes. Despite the arrest, neither the Soviets nor the Americans were willing to back down from armed conflict. Suspecting that both sides thought that backing down would show that they were weak, Marina and the player collaborated with FBI Agent Bucky Johnson to send fake messages to both sides of the war stating that the other side had backed down. Meanwhile, Nicoletta told Jack and the player that she had found Da Vinci's treatise in Lev's fallout shelter and that she had hidden it in one of the embassy driveway's bushes. They found the treatise and sent it to Kai, who said that the pages with the formula on time travel were missing. However, Kai said that he could accurately target a jump to Renaissance France with the information currently on the treatise with some partial modifications in order to ask Da Vinci himself about the formula. Kai then asked the team to find some plutonium to power up the time machine. They then tricked KGB Agent Zavrazin into revealing that Lev had a plutonium stockpile in his bunker. The team then got some plutonium to power up the time machine. After all the events, with the missile crisis averted, Amy gave the green light for the team to travel to Renaissance France. Summary Victim *'Lev Romanov' (found strangled in the Soviet embassy courtyard) Murder Weapon *'Not yet Found' Killer *'Graham Winslow' Suspects Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer read Crime and Punishment. *The killer uses Breath Spray. *The killer . *The killer . *The killer . Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Embassy Gate. (Clues: Locked Box, Victim's Pin, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Lev Romanov) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Lev Romanov Doll; New Suspect: Marina Romanova) *Confront Marina about meeting with her grandfather. (Prerequisite: Lev Romanov Doll found; New Suspect: Ekaterina Romanova) *Inform Ekaterina Romanova of her husband's murder. (Prerequisite: Marina interrogated; Crime Scene Unlocked: Secret Bunker) *Investigate Secret Bunker. (Prerequisite: Ekaterina interrogated; Clues: Box of Supplies, Strange Weapon) *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Headlamp; New Suspect: Nicoletta Marconi) *Ask Nicoletta Marconi what happened after she broke in. (Prerequisite: Headlamp found) *Examine Strange Weapon. (Result: ) *Examine Victim's Pin. (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyze Strange Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Breath Spray) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer read Crime and Punishment) *Go to Chapter 2. Chapter 2 *Investigate Congress Hall. (Clues: ) *Go to Chapter 3. Chapter 3 *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Times Are A-Changing (5/5). Times Are A-Changing (5/5) *Move on to a new crime (in Renaissance)! Trivia *The case name is based off Russian author Fyodor Dostoevsky's novel of same name. **Also, the novel appears as one of the killer profile in this case. *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:The 1960s